1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone device, and more particularly to a microphone device which is detachably fitted to acoustic equipment such as tape recorders.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is a recent trend that the size of the tape recorder is becoming increasingly small and most of the small tape recorders now being used incorporate a non-directional microphone.
To record conversations with a tape recorder, one must place it close to a speaker. In this case, however, since the microphone built into the tape recorder is non-directional, the tape recorder may record surrounding noise at high level together with the conversation one wants to record.
To avoid this inconvenience, it is conventional that an external microphone with directivity is connected through a cord to the tape recorder and brought close to the speaker by reaching with a hand to record the conversation.
However, in cases where one has to record the speaker's words from behind a crowd of interviewers, one cannot put the microphone close enough to the speaker even by reaching with his hand. As a result a desired level of recording may not be obtained. Recently, condenser microphones are beginning to be used as an external microphone. A condenser microphone, however, has a disadvantage that it needs a special DC power supply resulting in increased weight and larger size, which in turn makes it difficult to handle.